


Give Me Liberty, or Give Me Death!

by SpadesandHearts, TsubakkitheTsundere



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aged-Down Character(s), Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Kisame Hoshigaki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awkward Romance, Crack Treated Seriously, Dramatic Size difference, Dubious consent throughout the fic, Editing will come in waves, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Going to go through sporadic but dramatic changes, I'm not sure how this is going to turn out, Kinda want some fluff but, Kisame is just a lonely blue sharkman, Like, Mention of important character deaths, Mostly Fluff so far, Multi, Omega Sakura Haruno, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Soft Kisame, Sorry <3, Under construction, a/b/o dynamics, also, multichap fic, self-indulgent fic, super exaggerated size difference, this is gonna be wack, why is Kisame so fucking big?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2020-10-27 19:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadesandHearts/pseuds/SpadesandHearts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsubakkitheTsundere/pseuds/TsubakkitheTsundere
Summary: THIS FIRST CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED HEAVILY/NEW CHAPTER UP!Sakura does not need an Alpha. Kisame is better off alone.Neither want to depend on somebody else, and both are way too busy with their own lives.(Or the one where a fic-author decides to throw together two people who would otherwise never be seen together.)





	1. A Heroine's Status

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpadesandHearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadesandHearts/gifts).

> Hello! This one is my first fic posted, not the first one written, but we'll see how it goes.  
Please feel free to tell me if my formatting has been eaten by Archive, sometimes that happens.  
Any blaring mistakes you may notify me of, I will try to smack them into line.  
I literally just wrote this, like an hour ago, and i didn't look it over except for the once before posting.  
Sometimes words just get out of pocket, ya know?  
Anyways, onward! Or, whatever...  
I do not own Naruto or any of Kishimoto's characters, but if I did it would've been a different story.  
These words are entirely my own, and any stealing of my work is not prohibited.

There were problems with her current situation ad infinitum. The usual one or two were worrisome enough, but of course, as her shishou might’ve said, _shit has hit the fan_. This time not just for her, but for all of Konohagakure as well. Danzo, the man who had created the Root corps and was one of the village’s trusted advisors, was apparently not as content as he had seemed to be with his previous situation. While he’d already been the sole leader of the village for almost a year, he began to grow paranoid. Eventually, weary with the fake resistance against him, he put out a mass order to all shinobi in the village. The order was to come forth and beg for their lives. As if that was not enough, he then ordered a segurgational split between Alpha and Beta shinobi (for those who had shown, because even after all of his work to be so sure resistance would never prosper, there were still people who refused his rule.) Along with this segregation between status, many Beta shinobi were killed, considered inferior, weak, pathetic. It was Naruto, bless that boy’s soul, who had sent clone after clone to retell information, knowing that she very well couldn’t show up herself. She was neither Alpha, nor Beta. Only Tsunade-shishou and Naruto had known that, and along with that fact came a harsh reality. If her true status had been exposed to the council… well, Sakura would be dead too. For falasey, or maybe simply for lying to Danzo, the coward who called himself Hokage.  
There were already massive disadvantages to being an omega in the Shinobi business, but being killed simply because she was omega was something she refused to be bound by.  
Of course, there _were_ other people who refused to show up at the Hokage tower once questioned. Either too scared, or simply could not be bothered, a couple people fell back. Attempted to fall off the radar. Though, none were like her, because according to Tsunade-Shishou, she was the only omega shinobi on file. Luckily, Danzo did not know that there were any at all- to him she was just scared, stubborn, unwilling. Because of the few stragglers, Danzo’s order to the Root Corps after only three days was to kill all that never answered to the court. Within three days after the Kill Order, all of Konoha was either dead, or under oath and seal.  
But somehow, a miracle at large, she had slipped through the cracks. And it was Sakura who tried to keep to herself as much as possible, banking on the fact that Danzo would assume her dead. He didn’t have the time to check each and every death certificate received, nor had he wanted to. Because of his laziness, (a flaw in a shinobi, especially one at his caliber,) she had an opening and she took it. She flew under the radar while right under his nose, and she had survived doing so for two entire weeks.  
Of course, when Sakura woke up to meet the eyes of a Root mask, dark and completely stoic, she knew exactly what was happening. Danzo had finally caught her. In fact, she had been getting worried that Danzo had underestimated her and wouldn’t notice that she’d tricked him at all. That he really wasn’t as horrible of a man as survivors had said. Regardless of the nerve-wracking, Alpha-fueled energy that was radiating above her, she huffed away any skittishness. While she honed her nervousness into brain power, the Root Corps watched her carefully. _Think, Sakura, think. What can be used against a man?_  
Suddenly, inspiration had struck her. She had taken scores, maybe even a hundred of these missions since her moving up to a jounin- it should have been obvious- and she shifted her body to feign waking up. Just as she sat up, she put on a sultry, smooth pout. Her eyes slid closed until they were half-hooded. Funneling very thin, indecipherable lines of chakra to her fingertips, she prayed her seduction missions would pay off. She ran her hands down the man's arms sensually, pulling him closer, and closer, and closer, until her lips lingered over his jugular, and then… She shoved her fingertips into his chest with the muscle memory that only she could have developed over time.  
The man let out a strangled groan of pain as she twisted her wrist to the right, and once more to the left. She gave it a jostle before pulling her fingers back out and wiping them on his nondescript black shirt. She felt his blood drip. Tried to ignore the feeling of disgust slowly rising in bile at the back of her throat. She silently slipped out from under him. The man fell lifelessly to her bed and she thought about wrapping him in her sheets, but disregarded the thought. No time. She ran to her drawer and pulled out her old Anbu gear, an extra pair of clothes, her two spare ninja packs, and a sealing scroll. Her hands still sticky from blood, she flew through the needed hand signs, using his blood to seal her apparel into the largest scroll. Throwing the scroll, and any miscellaneous materials in her satchel and pulling on a cloak, veridian eyes searched for any other movement.  
No one.  
And thank kami, the last thing she wanted to do was needlessly kill people. Regardless of the blood she’d just spilled. She went on, sprinting as quickly but lightly as physically possible. Fortunately, or _unfortunately, if you think about it,_ Sakura had made it past the gates before anybody had caught sight of her. She silently praised Tsunade, wherever the blonde was, for forcing Sakura into the Anbu when she did. Her body was as prepared as it could ever be for this moment, and it was all because of her Shishou. She silently hoped that she could make it into Water country before Danzo had noticed she was gone. _Slim chance._  
In fact, she was lucky that Konoha was so close to the border of Water country. Water country and Fire country had always been rocky when it came to treaty and not even Danzo would threaten his connections before he had his entire empire under control. Sakura’s original plan was to run to Kirigakure. She thought about going to Ame first, but there was an issue with that plan. The notorious criminal group that she was only vaguely aware of, roamed free there. She was already caught up in enough scandal as it was- did she really want to accidentally get dragged into a fight with men who were so Alpha even their pictures made most women's hormones run rampant? While also knowing full-well she was trying to keep a secret of her own? Who knew what those men would do if they had found out, and she didn’t have the chakra capacity to fight one, let alone multiple, especially with her body seals.  
But, she would be allowed refuge there, regardless of her shinobi status. She needed _somewhere to go_, somewhere that she could easily find other shinobi of higher status to understand Konoha’s unofficial need for help. **Amegakure’s shinobi would understand, wouldn’t they?**  
Before long, it was decided that she _would find refuge in Amegakure_. If those evil men caught wind of her, she would find her way out somehow, but desperate times called for desperate measures.  
And, she’d run for an entire day, straight through the Water border. The Ame hunter-nin were already aware that she was creeping into their lands, but they didn’t attack. They instead passively stalked her, as if trying to decide if she was dangerous or just traveling through. Mostly, they stayed away. Every once in a while they’d catch up to her, and she could smell their scents, and hear their heavy breathing. Her chakra kept her scent hidden away, in those tightly coiled lines, but chakra did nothing for the burning instinct to get _just a bit closer_, and, _take one extra breath_. She knew better, knew that before long she would be drunk off that thick, masculine smell and that even being this close to was dangerous. That she needed self-discipline because of her _poor little omega mind_. She tried to shake away the pained expression she knew she was wearing, in hopes that her self-hatred would shake away as well.  
It never did.  
Yet, regardless of her hatred towards her status, one thing still had pride ringing in her ears. The hunter-nin were still after her. They could not tell that she was fooling with them, nor did they know of her true status. No discrimination would come from them. The thought excited her, she could probably take them all down if she wanted to… **When she wanted to…** While she couldn’t bother them, _Kami, she wanted too._  
She cherished her only sense of freedom.  
Eventually, the group of Hunter-nin did drop from their chase, and she had slowed down considerably because of it. Chakra-sprinting was tiring, especially without the fear and adrenaline that came with playing their game. Even with the huge decrease in speed, she made it to Amegakure in record time. She thought to herself smugly how Sasuke would eat his own shit after hearing she had been chased down by those Hunter-nin and survived- he had never thought much of her. She wondered if that would change now, or if she was being delusional. She paused, as if forgetting that she was being _chased down by an international overlord_, and just for a moment she looked.  
_Only looked._ The houses and shops glowed orange even from the huge hills that she trudged up, and before long she came to a bunch of dense trees, obviously hand-planted. Chakra-grown. This usually signifies a village, a Hidden Village, but within Ame there were multiple tiny villages, spread out into a very large space. In the very middle sat the biggest Shinobi Village- the Hidden Village of the Rain.  
She figured going into the nearest small village would be her best bet.  
And at first glance, it was. Everybody littered the streets, allowing her to easily move and merge in with the crowd, never out in the open. Better on her nose too, muddled scents were always easier to deal with- clearer head, clearer thoughts. If Danzo had spies they’d hardly be able to find her in all of this, even with her vibrant hair- which she really ought to tone down with a Hinge jutsu, now that she thought about it. She figured she could do that once she found a bathroom, maybe even be able to change out of the old travel clothes now encrusted with dirt and sweat.  
She tumbled into the first shop that she saw, pushed down her hood and brought her cold fingers to play with her hair. She turned in circles, stumbling over her own feet, severely overwhelmed by the dimly lit, overly crowded shop. All types of strange trinkets lined the shelves of the wall. A myriad of wooden stands scattered in strange places around the room were surrounded by people of all different sizes, colors, and status. She could even smell a few sickly sweet omegas in the mix, and she thought for a moment: What would it be like? To be taken care of, to be loved and protected? To be able to live your life without eyes on the back of your head. She knew that in reality no matter how she tried to stop them, these thoughts were normal in an omega, especially if they were in her predicament. Specifically the one of being unbonded. She was going toe-to-toe with her own body, the more that she pushed it off, and well, to be frank, the doctor in her argued against it.  
Veridian eyes followed a line of people, piles of colored rocks, and shells, and books, and pouches and all types of strange spectacles that tourists probably ate up. Now they darted to a large section of moleskine sketchbooks. Sakura thought about grabbing one. Perhaps it could help her juggle the madness of being a criminal. Help her clear her head. Before she had the chance to reach out and grab one off the top of a pile, somebody bumped into her. She’d practically jumped out of her skin, which reminded her that she didn’t have the time to stand around and stare at soft, brown paper holders! She needed to stay focused, and on task. Finding the closest bathroom, and trying to hold back a gag through crisp smells too sickly sweet, she flew through a couple hand signs. This included pleading with her chakra that was already dangerously low. Though it was not the brightest decision she had made that day, it was necesary. Slowly her hair faded from it’s bright pink to a soft brown. She prayed that it would hold up long enough to get her into an Inn.  
She weaved her way back outside of the crowds, into the streets where rain had begun to fall. An Apt name for the climate, Ame was. She silently thanked her past self for pulling her hood up before walking out, but then everything froze. Underneath the bombardment of rain, which felt akin to a thousand senbon falling upon her skin, she sensed something else. Her sense of smell was assaulted with something, or rather someone, that she felt she should remember. It was not Sasuke, which brought a bitter feeling to her chest, nor was it Natuto and his bright, calming scent. No, this was someone that she did not have a connection too, someone that she didn’t know as well as she probably should’ve. She took a strong inhalation, holding it for a few seconds. Sakura frowned. It smelt clean. Fresh. Like driftwood, and pine, and campfires. It was crisp, and smokey. Whoever it was, it was an Alpha, definitely. In fact, he was so much of an Alpha that his scent screamed at her. Inner Sakura hummed pleasantly, but her logical streak was telling her to **run! Get away! Something is going to snatch you up and eat you!** But, nobody was there when she turned to look both directions adjacent to her.  
Regardless, for the rest of the way down the street she was very tense, and extremely aware that she could be in danger. She took one step into the Inn and the smell intensified ten-fold. It was as if a six mile high wall of brick had smashed directly into her. It suddenly becme to clear to her, that she had met this person before. Scents- sometimes they fade away from memories, but chakras, one will never forget. She was certain that she was walking directly into where he’s residing, and a part of her wanted him to find her, but another part of her knew she shouldn’t. It could be her life on the line, if he was who she thought.  
She reached the desk.  
Smiled.  
Steadied her nerves.  
“Room for one, please,”  
The Innkeeper was a middle aged man, who clearly noticed that she was a shinobi, that she must be because her scent was subtly there, but suppressed, unlike the other civilians. It was clear to him that she was a beta, and betas were all business. He stuttered out that “There’s one room left, but it’s a shared room,”  
This reaction of fear would not have occurred if he knew she was an omega, but she kind of liked that he is scared of her. She liked that without her pink hair, nobody pretended she was a child. As much joy as his fear brought, the words he spoke made her panic.  
She glared. “A shared room? Can’t you get me a single? I’ll sleep in a freaking closet!”  
Sakura needed this, because during the night she couldn't keep her chakra plugged into her scent pores. Everybody knows that an Alpha and omega alone is dangerous. But, the Innkeeper didn’t think she was an omega and this was where her issue arose. A gift and a curse. She sighed and told the Innkeeper it was okay, that she could “sleep in a shared room, just as long as the person doesn’t bother her too bady.” This was a lie, but it made Sakura feel better, because the man looked scared before, and scaring old men was not something she was going to make into her day job. The man slid the spare key to her over the desk. She snatched them up, the smudged three digit numbers and two capital letters were partially missing, but she got the information easily enough.  
Room KJ232 was upstairs, which is something she found out after walking in circles for ten. Straight. Minutes. In hindsight, she really _should_ have followed that strange oceanic scent, because it led straight to her room, and fermented from inside. At some point while she was walking, her hinge-jutsu dismantled, her chakra so low it couldn’t maintain any longer, but she didn’t show much interest in this new fact. No, she wanted to know that scent. So familiar, yet so strange and forgien. She wanted to know who he was. God, _she wanted to know so badly_, and suddenly her hand was on the handle. It turned without her permission. The sand colored door swung open, and much to her surprise, her temporary roommate was already sitting on one side of the bed. The left side, and she frowned, because she always faced the left side when falling asleep. She would have to face the other side tonight. While it was not as comforting, it would have to do, because facing the scary man would simply not be happening.  
And the man? He was scary.  
He was tall. Too tall. He was buff. Way, way too buff. Inhumanly buff. Not even Naruto, who she’d slept beside on many a night, was as buff as this man. He must have been at least two times broader and taller than she was, and Inner Sakura drooled about how this **was totally unfair! Why did we get stuck with the manly, perfectly capable Alpha in our room?** But more noticeable than anything else, was that he was blue and he had rather large, gill-like marks on his high cheekbones. If her memory served her right, there was a blue man in the Akatsuki.  
Would he attack her?  
Should she be worried?  
Would he be a good Alpha, even if he was a stranger?  
Sakura shot that thought down, because really? She was not thinking about a life with a criminal! Did she have the time to raise a family? No. Did she have time for running from international Warlords and playing housewife for Alpha? No. Did she want to? God, yes. Wait…  
**She meant no!**  
Okay, so maybe she was a little split. But this man with blue skin and bulging muscles sure didn’t help her with her decision. He was so broad and strong, he could probably lift her with his fucking pinky. His biceps were as large as her head, and his t-shirt did nothing to hide his abs that trailed so tensely down to a- A grunt brought her attention up towards his face. She felt heat rise straight into her cheeks as her face turned pink, and she muttered a quick “Hello, Innkeeper-san told me that we would be sharing a room for the night,”  
She was totally not just caught checking out her mysterious roommate _by_ her mysterious roommate. That was for less professional shinobi, who were omegas, and didn’t care about their jobs. And she was a _professional omega_, who did care about her job.  
She straightened out, when the man said, “You’re a girl.”  
Inner Sakura wept, even while she spoke dryly, “I’d hope so, that’d surely be news to me if I wasn’t”  
The conscious part of her screamed at the idea that she got stuck with this delicious- she meant … _strong_ smelling man. And they had to sleep. In the same bed. Together. God, what did she get herself into?__


	2. The Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura meets the enemy-turned ... _friend_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is it. The moment we've all been waiting for. Chapter numero dos!  
Onward!  
(Btw, I don't own Naruto, but if I did, ya girl would've changed a wholeeeeee lot.)

TBC:::

In the middle of editing. U-U

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you feel about this one? Let me know in comments down below! <3333  
Tsu


End file.
